


The Witchfinder

by blazingstar29



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome Gwaine (Merlin), Burning Man, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e07 The Witchfinder, Five Stages of Grief, Good Morgana (Merlin), Grief/Mourning, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Sad Merlin (Merlin), Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin), Whump, to prove the witch finder guilty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: When Gaius is falsely executed, Camelot move on, but not Merlin.  Part of his world has ended, and he has no idea how to move on.Especially when one royal prat can't  help but meddle with things Merlin (and the knights) really wished he wouldn't.OrGaius is executed and Arthur tries to help Merlin but spectacularly fails.
Relationships: Gwaine & Leon & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwaine & Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Leon & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Just... just check the tags because if someone has a go at me for 'nOt tAgGiNg CoRrEcTlY' again (even though it was tagged) I'm deleting my whole account. 
> 
> 2\. This was meant to be a one shot that has run away with me, slow updates since it isn't pre written nor planned. lol.
> 
> 3\. UNEDITED OKAY??????
> 
> 4\. This fandom is dead will that stop me? nO

“Be the Prince you are, Arthur Pendragon!” Guinevere begged, _if not for Gaius but Merlin._

Arthur expression was conflicted, he could not tear his eyes from Gaius who was tethered to the stake. “Arthur!”

“I’m sorry Gwen, the King has made the sentence and has forbidden me to interfere,” he whispered. Gwen’s posture slumped as she turned back to Merlin who stood further into the crowd. She saw his resolve break, his breathing become interrupted. Arthur broke his eyesight to follow Gwen’s gaze to Merlin. The boy in question was pale and wavering as if he were about to drop. Arthur moved quickly to him.

“Sire…” Merlin started but he had given up. All hope was lost. Gaius had no saviour.

“You shouldn’t be here Merlin,” Arthur placed a hand upon Merlin’s shoulder as if to guide him away.

“I need to be here for him, he…I,” Merlin stuttered weakly. His eyes were fixated beyond Arthur. The Prince turned to see Aredian lighting the wood. Arthur had his hands well and truly tied, but he was damned if he would allow Merlin to watch Gaius burn to death.

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s shoulders to gently pull him away, but Merlin’s stance was rock solid. It should be, Arthur supposed. After being a battering ram for the Knight’s training most days of the week, one’s stability would be quite strong. Merlin sobbed quietly as Arthur pressed further to draw him away. Merlin crumpled at the knees to which Arthur caught him and drew him up right. By now the flames from the fire were becoming hotter and hotter, Gaius was struggling against the heat. He was coughing and Arthur knew it was only minutes before he was dead.

“No, no, please somebody help him,” Merlin cried drawing attention from the crowd. Arthur manhandled him in similar fashion as to when Gaius was sentenced the day before when Merlin rushed at Aredian in the court room. Gwen followed as Arthur brought Merlin inside the castle, Merlin was sobbing harshly. They were horrendous choking noises that made Merlin splutter. In a deserted hallway Merlin dropped to his knees and screamed into the stone.

Arthur knelt beside him, placing heavy hand on Merlin’s back.

“This is my fault!” Merlin shouted but his words were muffled. “He was my uncle and I let him die!” Arthur faltered; he had no idea of Merlin’s relation to Gaius. There was a hint of something coppery in the air which made Arthur’s stomach turn. Whilst he had not had the bond Merlin did with Gaius, the death of the court physician was left a large gap. One Arthur had not yet approached within himself, one that he would set aside. For now his friend needed him.

-

Merlin wrapped his arms around himself. Trying to soothe himself from the great hurtling boulder that raged within. It felt like someone was stoning his heart. Everything hurt, the pain he had not felt in years was back. Merlin wanted to crawl inside himself and never resurface. His world was shutting down.

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered. He was seated on the floor, a hand running along Merlin’s back. Gwen had left to aid Morgana. “Come on, let’s go somewhere else. People will be through here in the masses soon.” Arthur was able to guide Merlin upright, but a certain spark, a hint of spirit was gone. The halls of the castle were still quite empty, but Arthur was pressed for time. He did not want Merlin faced with the masses of workers returning to work in the castle.

They came out of a hall to meet Gwaine and Leon. Both knights looked at Merlin with deep concern.

Arthur cut them off before they could speak, “help me get him to the armoury.” Gwaine was next to Merlin’s side in an instant wrapping Merlin’s arm around his neck. The emotional trauma had shattered Merlin’s competence and everything that gave him a fighting spirit. It hurt Arthur deeply to see Merlin this way.

“I’m sorry my friend,” Gwaine whispered to Merlin.

The servant tilted his head, “it’s fine.” _It wasn’t._ The three nobles glanced at each over, the gravity of Merlin’s mental state shining through. Leon took the lead and cleared are path through the returning foot traffic to the knight’s armoury. Merlin was placed on the bench and the raven-haired servant slumped against the wall behind him. 

The knights sat quietly either side of Merlin, a quite protector, a shoulder to lean on. Arthur sat further away, fretting.

Not very often, but it was not unheard of to hear of a man, woman or even child that was so broken that they took their own life. It never boded well with Arthur; it was easy to mourn a death that was at the hands of someone else. You could vow revenge. Arthur had only directly known one to take their life. It was a young knight, older than himself, Arthur was only nine at the time. In fact, he had sought counsel on Gaius to navigate the situation. Gaius had told young Arthur that the young man had seen too much, he was tired and weary of the battle. Not the one they fought in the protection of Camelot, but the one inside of himself.

Arthur did not desire to see Merlin lose the same battle.

All four heads snapped up when the door to the armoury crashed open to reveal a breathless Percival.

“Sire, we are required in the court room, Aredian has been arrested for false accusation and murder.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aredian is trialed for sorcery and false accusation. Arthur tries to help but ends up hurting Merlin.

Merlin listlessly followed the knights to the courtroom. There was anger bubbling beneath the surface. But it was no point, Gaius was dead. It was over, any accusations against Aredian would be found false. There was nothing to do. There was nothing left to fight for.

Arthur burst into the court room to see Aredian in shackles at the foot of the throne. Uther held a vial to the light and held it out the Arthur once he reached him.

“Do you recognise this Arthur?” The prince inspected the bottle filled with a transparent blue liquid with a frown.

“No, Sire,” the king sighed and accepted the bottle from Arthur.

“The Lady Morgana has brought it to my attention. She observed it in Aredian’s chambers when she was being questioned. It matches nothing in the physician’s chambers and without a physician…” Uther’s cold gaze fell upon Merlin. Arthur saw this and a cold shiver went down his spine.

“Serving boy,” Uther addressed Merlin who lifted his gaze from the floor. “You worked for Gaius; do you recognise what is in this vial?” Merlin took a few moments to comprehend what Uther had said.

“Permission to inspect the vial, Sire?”

“Granted,” Uther held the vial in a gloved hand. Merlin tentatively took to the vial and opened the cork. As soon as Merlin smelt the liquid familiarity settled in his stomach. It was a potion brewed through magic. He had been on the receiving end of it on one of the missions alongside Arthur.

“I am not certain,” Merlin began, the king gestured for him to continue. “I suspect that this liquid was brewed from magic. I only suggest this because I have been on the receiving end of it, long ago. It is distinguishable through it’s disgusting smell. It acts similarly to a Fomorroh, a creature of the old religion that control’s the victims mind.”

Rage settles over the king and panic in Merlin. The tension falls heavy in the court, the knight’s glance quickly at one another.

“Aredian,” Uther asks coolly. “What do you have to say to this?”

The witchfinder laughed, “the boy is making lies to seek justice for his sorcerer mentor.”

“Silence!” Uther roars.

Gwen steps forward past Morgana, Uther notices and waves at her to speak, “permission to suggest a solution my lord?” Uther nods with cynicism.

“There must be a way to test this vial, and I suggest that we allow someone to give this vial to a volunteer. Perhaps something they wouldn’t say?” Uther mulls this over, he casts his gaze across the room. He steps to Arthur and talks quietly to him. Arthur stiffens and glances back to Merlin with apprehension.

“Yes, Sire.”

-

The court emptied until it was just royalty, the knights, Merlin and Gwen. Aredian was taken to the cells whilst the trials were taken.

Arthur turned to Merlin with a deep breath, “drink it.” Merlin swallowed harshly in shock but followed the order and drunk from the vial. The Nobles and Gwen waited a few moments for the potion to take effect. 

Arthur grimaced as if the prospect of what he was about to do caused him pain, “you are to say to your King, with absolute conviction, that you are glad that Gaius is dead.” Gwen released a quiet gasp and Morgana place a hand on her heart. “You hated him with every fibre of your being. You are glad he burnt, your glad he is dead and no longer plaguing the world.”

Arthur stepped aside and Merlin faced the Uther, he moved as if he was one hundred yeas older. There was pain in his eyes yet his face was slack.

“I,I,I am glad…” Merlin thought the effects of the potion with his entirety. “That G-G-Gaius is dead. I ha-tte him with every fibre of m-y-y being.” The potion grew stronger the more he spoke and soon the stutter fell away.

“I’m glad he burnt at the stake,” Merlin’s voice grew stronger. “I’m glad he’s dead and no longer plaguing this world.” Merlin was shouting by the end. Those left in the court room look sorrowful at Merlin’s lack of control. Except for Uther, who looked intrigued at the discovery of the potion.

“Incredible,” he whispered. “Gaurds fetch Aredian from the cells so he may be delivered his sentence.”

-

“You are sentenced with false accusation and practicing sorcery, you will burn at the pyre at dawn.”

“The servant lies! He merely seeks justices for his worthless friend!” Aredian yells as he is dragged out of the court.

“You’re the liar! Gaius was innocent!” Merlin shouted with rage. Arthur grabs him by the collar and drags him along the halls. Merlin breaks from Arthurs hold and screams into the wall.

“Why would you do that?!” He yells. Arthur looks affronted at the accusation.

“So Aredian would be found guilty?” Arthur argues but Merlin groans and sinks to the floor.

“You made me say all of those things…”

Arthur frowns, “you remember all of it?”

Merlin sighs and buries his head in his hands and sobs, “I remember all of it. I remember yelling I’m glad that Gaius is dead. I’m glad that he burnt, that he was a plague on the world!”

Merlin’s broken sobs echoed off of the walls, “I remember all of it.”

Arthur took a step back in shock and realises what he has done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur refuses to let Uther make Merlin court physician, he takes matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

Merlin continued to serve Arthur’s beckon call, if not noticeably subdued. Guilt hailed heavily on Arthur’s shoulders. He tried to prompt conversation with the manservant, yet his listlessness refuted an appropriate time for a proper apology. Which, in the back of Arthur’s mind a voice told him was cowardly, but it wasn’t a complete lie either.

“Merlin please,”

“I’m ordered to aid at the knight’s practice now on Uther’s order I cannot stay.”

Or alternatively.

“We need to talk.”

  
“We are, and we have good talk let’s do it again.”

Arthur was at his wits end and what made it worse was Uther was soon removing him from his position as Arthur’s manservant.

Merlin’s new position was court physician, and neither young men were enthused.

-

Uther had announced it at the dinner table, “I’m placing your serving boy, Merlin into the role of the court physician.”

Morgana’s eyebrow quirked whilst Arthur scoffed abrasively.

“Absolutely not!”

“I don’t see why it’s any of your concern, he has the training alongside Gaius, he already knows the people among the town.” Uther dismissed as he waved for his goblet to be refilled.

_Merlin had started training alongside Gaius, but his apprenticeship has been cut short due to your rash judgment for which you have not made an apology for,_ Arthur thought sinisterly.

“Merlin should not be expected to take over as court physician! He hasn’t completed his training!”

Uther glowered at his son, “why is it that you are so resistant to maintaining him as your servant?”

Morgan sighed lightly at the passive aggressive tones growing at the table, she made brief eye contact with Gwen who stood a little way away with a pitcher.

“I merely don’t think it is fair for him to have to go into such a strenuous role so soon after Gaius died. Surely you must see that, especially since Gaius was falsely accused,” Arthur snapped resting his elbow on the table. Uther’s expression turned murderous.

“Are you questioning my judgement?”

Arthur’s eyes went wide and he laughed, “Gaius was falsely accused by Aredian. If you felt betrayed imagine how Merlin felt, then to learn Gaius was executed for no good reason.”

Uther jumped to his feet, “he was found guilty of practicing magic, he admitted!”

“Aredian drugged him! You passed judgement to quickly as soon as you heard the word magic you refused to listen to reason or proof! He was innocent! Imagine how Merlin feels?” Arthur bit back, he to standing to his feet.

Uther seethed, “it does not matter what a servant feels, they have no standing in court or kingdom.”

Arthur’s face twisted, “a person deserves respect no matter their birth right. And respect is earnt, nobility does not make a good person and Merlin has earnt my respect hundreds of times! I refuse to let you transfer him out of convenience now if you excuse me, I am retiring for this evening,” Arthur straightened himself up and then as a final blow to his father he nodded to Gwen. “Thank you for assisting us this evening.”

The room was tense for a few awkward minutes, “where did I go wrong with him Morgana?”

Stiffly, the Lady stared at him with a brooding gaze, “I think. He quite has a point, I think I will retire now.”

Morgana stood gracefully from her chair and walked to Gwen, “thank you for assisting me this evening Guinevere. Please, go home and rest, I will be quite capable preparing myself for the evening.”

Gwen curtsied, “thank you my lady.”

Without a glance at Uther, Morgana swiftly left the dining room.

-

Over the next few days Arthur wrote harried letters to the most esteemed physicians in the kingdom in search of a replacement before Uther could transfer Merlin. One man returned his letter offering to come to Camelot to meet with the king. Arthur graciously accepted the offer and within a few days a middle aged man arrived in Camelot.

“Thank you for making the trip Olward, I appreciate it,” Arthur greeted as he led him to where he had organised an meeting with Uther.

“It is my pleasure my lord. The circumstances sound unfortunate,” Olward said with empathy.

Arthur opened the large oak door into the court room where Uther glowered cynically.

“Sire, this is Olward. He is the best physician I could find to take over the role of the court physician,” Arthur introduced grandly.

“My lord, it is an honour to be in this beautiful kingdom,” Olward bowed smartly. Uther rose from his seat and strode towards Arthur who refused to shrink.

Uther leaned close and spoke quietly to Arthur, “you test me far to much,” he leaned away to address Olward. “I thank you for coming to Camelot on the request of Arthur, I trust you have a list of references?”

“Yes sire,” Olward graciously offered a scroll which Uther took and scanned critically.

“It seems you have quite a skill as physician. It would be disrespectful to turn a man of this calibur away, especially after you have made the effort to travel here. I accepted you request to work as court physician. You will be assisted as you move into your quarters by the former physicians aid.”

“Thank you sire, I will do my best to cure the ills of your people,” Uther nodded a dismissal.

“Arthur will be with you shortly to aid you.”

Olward bowed and left the room, now alone Uther scowled down at Arthur.

“If you’re trying to catch me out or make me look a fool you will be sorely mistaken. I don’t take lightly to this insult Arthur and you will do well to remember you are not the King.”

_And you_ , Arthur though, _are not god._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please leave kudos and comments :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, it’s his fault?” Percival piped up. 
> 
> “No!”
> 
> “Then why,” Gwaine walked closer to the prince. “Are you making excuses?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short, im sorry!

“You know what I like about Merlin?” Gwaine asked taking off his armour.

“ _What?”_ Arthur snapped at the knight. It had been a week since the Olward had taken up the role as court physician. It was unfortunate, Arthur had to admit that it had slipped his mind to actually _tell_ Merlin.

-

_“This is the physicians quarters, everything is here that you will need along with the former physicians research,” a clerk opened the door._

_“Thank you kindly,” Olward said before the clerk nodded and left him._

_Olward spent the next few hours rearranging the room to his liking. All whilst being unaware of Merlin’s residence. Olward jumped when the door was thrown open. Merlin stood wide eyed in the entrance._

_“What are you doing here?” Merlin snapped. The older man looked affronted._

_“I am the new court physician; these are my quarters. I was summoned by Prince Arthur. Who are you?”_

_“I,” Merlin ground out. “Live here, we don’t need a physician the King was transferring me into the role.”_

_Olward’s eyes widened, “ah you must be Merlin. Arthur spoke of you in his letter to me. I’m sorry you weren’t made aware of the situation.”_

_“Don’t be,” Merlin said stiffly. “The problem doesn’t lie with you.”_

_Merlin stormed through the castle to Arthurs chambers and threw open the door._

_“Merlin what was that chat about knockin-”_

_“You hired another physician! He’s here, did you know that? In Gaius’s room rearranging the place which he had no idea that I was living there! Did you bother to think that through? I live there and I come home for lunch to see a stranger rifling through someone else’s belongings!”_

_Arthur opened his mouth, realising his mistake but no words came out._

_“No, I didn’t think you did.”_

-

“He’s _so_ loyal, don’t you agree Leon?” The Irishman tilted his head at the other knight.

“Well, I yes I suppose he is quite loyal,” the knight stammered.

Arthur sighed, “if you’re trying to say something Gwaine. Just say it.”

Gwaine pursed his lips and looked thoughtful, obviously stringing the Prince along, “you haven’t apologised to him, yet have you?”

Arthur scoffed as he sheathed the sword back into the rack, “I’ll apologise when he lets me talk to him for thirty seconds longer than I require his service!”

“So, it’s his fault?” Percival piped up.

“No!”

“Then why,” Gwaine walked closer to the prince. “Are you making excuses?” Arthur looked indignant, Gwaine punctuated the question by slamming his sword onto the rack and leaving the armoury.

-

Arthur wasn’t lying. Merlin was sure to escape Arthur’s presence the second he was no longer needed. And in all honesty, Arthur had no idea where he went after that. Gwaine was certain he had never once seen Merlin at the tavern, so Gaius was obviously covering something up there.

One afternoon Arthur gave up and went searching for Merlin himself. After a look around the castle, he put his head around the stable doors. And to his surprise, he did find Merlin. The servant was curled up at the feet of a horse. He was asleep, or quite near it. 

And Arthur, who had slain so many, fought the battles many would never dare to, could not find the bravery to wake him.

With a guilty conscience, he left the stables and not for the first time, he wondered. Should he have listened Guinevere?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that this is too little to late after five months but I have been struggling to find a finish or a way to continue this story. I am considering discontinuing this but I alway find it hard to leave a work unfinished even if I'm the type to leave it on hiatus for over a year. 
> 
> cw: brief mentions of suicidal thoughts. 
> 
> published: 25/1/21

A few more days crept by before Arthur finally drew enough courage to look for Merlin once more. Like before, Merlin wasn’t in the castle nor in the stables. As far as he knew the servant was still staying in his old room however Olward had barley seen him.

“I know he sneaks in at night milord, but I rarely seen him. I believe he wishes to stay out of my presence as much as possible. A shame really, I would have liked to learn of the kingdoms health from him.” Olward had explained when questioned by prince.

Arthur smiled grimly, “thank you. Please continue to your practices.”

Arthur continued his search in the lower quarters before returning to the busy always. As he passed Gwaine he stopped the knight.

“Gwaine, have you seen Merlin?” He asked regretfully. Gwaine grimaced and looked away momentarily. “Gwaine?”

“He’s in the tavern.” Arthur laughed with exasperation.

“Yeah right, where is he?”

Gwaine pursed his lips, “I’m serious. He’s in the tavern. I just came from there to get some help. I think he intends to drink himself to death.”

Arthur stiffened, “okay, I. Let’s just…” Gwaine nodded and they began to walk briskly to the tavern in the lower town. Both men walked in silence until they were past the citadel bridge when Arthur finally spoke.

“This is my fault.”

Gwaine hummed thoughtfully in response. “Gaius’s death wasn’t your fault. You would have faced serve penalty were you to interfere. You cannot blame your self for that. Hiring Olward was done in sincere compassion but you went about it the wrong way. The day when Aredian was found guilty was unfortunate but that was out of your power. Many of these things aren’t your fault my Lord. But your conduct was…it hasn’t helped the situation.

“Thank you, Gwaine,” said Arthur quietly. By then they had arrived at the tavern and they entered looking for Merlin. He was in a corner slumped over the table. He looked wretched. A bruise was blossoming on his cheek bone. Arthur slid into the seat next to him and placed a hand on Merlin’s shoulder.

“Merlin, lets go,” he tried to say but Merlin’s eyes flashed, and he sat up.

“ ‘m fine, ‘ll stay ‘ere,” the servant snapped back angrily but his eyes softened pitifully. “Jus’ want it to stop.”

Gwaine sat in the chair on the other side of Merlin, “stop what?”

Merlin laughed and through his hands in the air in a wide gesture, “all o’ it. Tired of bein’ alive.” Gwaine shuffled closer and put an arm around Merlin’s shoulders, drawing him into a hug.

“I’m sorry Merlin,” Arthur whispered. “I’m sorry for many things that your probably too drunk to remember. But I’m sorry for my behaviour, for how I’ve done things and for the way I’ve treated you.” Merlin’s head lolled to the left as he faced Arthur.

“I’s alright. You’re the on’e and future king…” he trailed off with glazed eyes. Through the drunken haze he remembered Gaius’s words and mentor ship, everything they had done to protect Arthur and keep him alive.

Two sides of the same coin.


End file.
